Angel Shine (Muse-Verse)
Angel Shine is a teenage amateur pop singer and long-time nemesis of Connie Maheswaran. She is the protagonist of the "Tragedy of Angel Shine". Appearance Angel is a beautiful teenage girl with light skin and waist length platinum blond hair. She has a button nose and thin eyebrows. Angel is seen wearing a variety of different outfits and dresses. She usually wears white as a primary color, together with pink, blue, or black. Personality Angel Shine is extroverted, hammy, self-absorbed, and vindictive. She can also be naively enthusiastic and fail to recognize the danger or practical realities of a situation. She enjoys being famous (despite hypocritically complaining about how hard it is in several songs) and is prone to humblebragging. Angel is jealous of Connie's relationship with Steven, she's jealous of the fact that she's his girlfriend that that she gets to go on magical adventures with him sometimes. Angel wants to be part of Steven's weird and exciting universe. Angel enjoys a great deal of freedom due to the fact that her mother is more interested in having fun and acting like a teenager than raising her daughter. Angel sometimes brags about the things that her mother lets her get away with despite Angel also secretly worrying that her mother might not care about her at all. Due to her mothers negligence Angel has had to learn how to cook and take care of herself. Angel initially makes fun of people who enjoy "nerdy stuff" such as sci-fi and fantasy novels and shows but she later starts reading some of those books herself after she develops a crush on Steven Universe. Eventually she will decide she should train with Pearl as well so she can go on adventures and spend more time with Steven. Abilities * Angel is a talented singer despite her lyrics are usually unimaginative and shallow. * Angel's athletic abilities are about on par with those of Connie Maheswaran although Angel is not trained for combat. * Angel is presumably able to fuse with Steven Universe but this has not happened yet so it is not known what this fusion would look like or be called. Relationships Linda Shine (mother) Angel's mother Linda and Connie's mother Priyanka knew each other back when they were kids. They had basically the same kind of relationship their daughters now have. While Pryianka studied medicine, Linda hit a lucky break; becoming a famous musician and falling in love with another rock star named Max. Their childish selfish version of love that served them so well when times were great couldn't sustain itself when the going got tough. Their stars burned out, they squandered all their money and when Max found out Linda was pregnant he abandoned her. Linda never punishes her daughter for bullying Connie on the contrary Linda encourages her daughter to humiliate and torment Connie whenever possible. Linda resents the fact that Priyanka is happily married and has a stable high-paying job, Linda believes she's avenging herself through her daughter. Connie Maheswaran Angel and Connie have hated each other pretty much their entire lives. Until recently however it's been pretty one sides with Angel continually humiliating and bullying Connie every chance she got with Connie only very rarely being able to have any kind of revenge. More recently the scales have tipped in Connie's favor. Connie has become physically stronger and more confident, she doesn't need glasses anymore and she's not friendless anymore. The two girls are opposites right down to their relationships with their respective mothers. Steven Universe Angel wants to break up Steven and Connie and have Steven for herself, half out of a desire to screw over Connie, and half out of legitimate attraction. Unlike all her previous crushes and romantic conquests Angel actually fantasizes about marrying Steven Universe. Angel and Steven actually have a few things in common. Both of them have at least one parent who used to be a professional rock musician. Their both hammy extroverts who can be incredibly naive. Steven Universe hangs out with Angel and enjoys singing with her. In the end though Steven still just sees Angel as a friend. Steven sees the best in Angel and doesn't listen to Connie trying to warn him about her. Zoe Paige Zoe Paige is Angel's best friend. Zoe is the more serious and logical one and acts as a foil for Angel's naive enthusiasm, Zoe sometimes complains about Angel's schemes being too hare-brained but usually helps her out anyway. Zoe is bigoted against Gems, she thinks their dangerous and doesn't want anything to do with them. Category:Muse-Verse Category:Human Category:OCs